Another Secret Mitchell
by grayfoxgirl37
Summary: Roxy had a another daughter before Amy was born that Ronnie or the Mitchell's never knew about. What if Hannah came to Walford after Danielle's death to found her Mother.
1. Birth&10 years later

**I only own Hannah,and her adoptive parents everyone else belongs to BBC **

* * *

><p><strong>Birth Name: Hannah Grace Mitchell<strong>

**Adoptive Name: Felicity Ann Robinson**

**Date of Birth: May 27, 1999**

**Birth Mother: Roxanne Lizette Mitchell**

**Birth Father: Unknown**

**Grandfather: Archie Mitchell**

**Grandmother: Glenda Mitchell**

**Aunt: Veronica Elizabeth Mitchell**

**Brother: None**

**Sister: Amy Christina Margaret Mitchell**

**Cousin: Danielle Jones, James Branning, Matthew Cotton-Mitchell **

**Adoptive Mother: Cora Jean Robinson**

**Adoptive Father: Vincent Scott Robinson**

* * *

><p><strong>May 27, 1999 <strong>

Roxanne screamed as she was in the process of giving birth to her child. She could hear the midwife telling her that she was fully dilated and needed to push soon, Roxy was glad that she would see her baby soon but felt terrible that she had to give her baby away to strangers shortly after it's birth. The midwife came back with a doctor and pretty soon she was pushing the baby out of her.

It took 15 minutes later for her baby to be born. The Doctor cried out "It's a Girl" before cutting the umbilical cord and handing the newborn over to a nurse while the midwife was checking on Roxy. Roxy was overjoyed that she had a daughter but she knew that she had to give her daughter a best life and she knew that by giving her child over to the adoptive parents who were waiting on the news. She never meet them so she didn't knew if they were nice or friendly people.

The nurse came back a few minutes later with the baby who was swaddled in a pink blanket and gave the baby to her mother. "She was 7 pounds and 4 ounces, and 19 inches long, born at 2:30 p.m. and shes healthy" The nurse said. Roxanne looked at her daughter and saw her baby had her mother's blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked nothing like her Father. Roxanne remembered the day she told him but he he told her he didn't want it and they broke up that day. She couldn't tell her sister Ronnie, Ronnie was still grieving of her daughter she was forced to put up for adoption by their Father Archie 10 years ago, plus she didn't know where Ronnie was and her mother walked out on her and Ronnie 10 years ago so she was just a ghost to Roxy. The adoptive family wanted the baby badly but the nurse told them that the baby had to stay in hospital for a few days, leaving the adoptive parents irrigated. The nurse later asked Roxanne if she picked a name and Roxanne told her"Her name is Hannah Grace Mitchell"

**May 28, 1999**

Roxanne singed softly to Hannah who was in a plastic crib sleeping. it was kind of hard night but Roxanne knew that she had to enjoy what time she had with her baby. Roxy wondered if this is what her sister Ronnie felt like after her Daughter Amy was born before placing up for adoption, scared and guilty. scared because she won't know where her baby was going and guilty because she feels like she is abounding her baby off to strangers. Hannah started whimpering and Roxanne picked her up and singed to her to calm Hannah down before giving her a bottle.

**May 29, 1999 **

2 days later a Social worker came by to take the baby and give her to the adoptive parents. Roxy said a quick goodbye to Hannah and the social worker took Hannah to her adoptive family.

Vincent and Cora Robinson couldn't never have children of their own until they adopted Hannah but Change her name to Felicity Ann Robinson because they felt that Hannah Grace wasn't a beautiful name and they only wanted to control Hannah from the begging so she wouldn't turn anything like her Birth Mother or the rest of the Mitchell's Clan.

**10 years later**

**April 2009**

During the years that Hannah grew up with them they beat on her, abused her, and neglecting her. It gotten so bad that Hannah couldn't take it anymore and couldn't tell anybody because they threatened to lock her in a basement forever. She wished for her birth mother to come and save her from this nightmare. One day she was cleaning boxes and found her birth certificate and looked at her birth mother name: **Roxanne Mitchell Age (21) **Hannah was glad that she found something out about her mother and made more discoveries and later founding out her Mother was living in Walford. Later that night she escaped through her window without waking up her parents and began her journey. Hannah was smart so she knew mostly about what she was doing.


	2. A mother's pain

**Okay its been rough at school lately but heres chapter 2 enjoy! **

* * *

><p>April 24, 2009<p>

Roxy's POV

Amy's crying was the only thing that woke Roxy from her slumber. Roxy got up from her bed and walked over to Amy crib and gently picked up the screaming 5 month old baby,

Amy looked so much like Hannah the last time she saw her first born daughter but than Amy started to scream more. She tried to pacify the crying infant by offering a pacifier but that clearing didn't work when Amy spitted it back out 3 seconds later.

Roxy checked Amy's diaper but it wasn't dirty, She must hungry Roxy thought before going into the kitchen with Amy to make a bottle. It was still a bit early it was about 7:30 in the morning. So it didn't surprise Roxy when she walked into the kitchen and saw that Ronnie, Phil, and Auntie Peggy were alll awake.

"Hey Rox" was the first thing that Ronnie said when she saw Roxy. Peggy said a quick hello and Phil just nodded at Roxy. This didn't surprise Roxy either, they were all still shocked about her and Ronnie's dad Archie done or that he had lied to Ronnie telling her that her baby was dead, which she wasn't. This lead Roxy to think about if her dad would have done the same thing to her and Hannah.

"Rox" Ronnie said snapping Roxy out of her thoughts. "Yeah I'm, will you hold Amy so i can make a bottle for her." Roxy said while handling Amy over to Ronnie. " Yeah of course". Ronnie said while looking at Amy once she got her.

Ronnie's POV

"Hi there baby girl" Ronnie cooed at Amy, distracting the baby from crying, while Roxy was finishing the bottle. Once the bottle was done Roxy gave it to Ronnie. Both girls chuckled at Amy gulping it down like she was dying of starvation. Ronnie and Roxy both turned thir heads when Peggy said "Why don't we have a nice proper family meal, just something to clear our heads with". Ronnie shooked her head "I don't know Auntie Peg, it's not the best time for a family meal".

Peggy sighed before asking "Just at least be there at 7:00 tonight." Before leaving Ronnie, Roxy, Phil, and Amy to sort out the vic for later on. Phil looked at Ronnie and replied "She just trying to cheer you up Ron, it's not exactly a good for you. Ronnie sighed as she nodded, of course it wasn't a good time for her. Danielle was her only child and yet Archie lied to her and made her believe that her baby was dead.

Maybe if she would've had known, maybe just maybe Danielle would've still been alive and she would have her baby back. Amy started fussing and Ronnie realized that there tears coming down her cheeks that both Phil and Roxy could see. Ronnie quickly dried up and got up and told Roxy she was going to put Amy down. Roxy nodded and waited for Ronnie to leave before talking to Phil.

Ronnie went into the Roxy's bedroom and gently calm Amy down. "It's alright baby Auntie Ronnie here's". She cooed softly at Amy. She looked at Amy and couldn't help but wonder if Danielle looked like Amy when she was 5 months old. She quickly putted Amy to sleep and went out to get some fresh air.

Roxy's POV

"Phil, can i tell you something but promise me you won't tell another soul yet". Roxy looked at Phil with Pleading eyes. Phil sighed before replying "What is it Rox". Roxy looked relieve but frightened "I have another child, a daughter that even Ronnie doesn't know". Phil snapped his head to look at Roxy and gave her a cold glare "Are you telling me that you have another kid". Roxy wimpered "Yes, but please hear me out Phil"! He thought for a moment before telling Roxy to go on.

"I meet this bloke back in 98, we started going out and we slept with each other a few days later, than i found out i was pregnant and i told him and the next thing i know is that he told me to abort it but i couldn't"! Roxy spoke in a shakey voice. Phil nodded and waited for Roxy to go on.

"When i said no he went into rage saying that a brat was only a waste of space and he was going to kill it, i was able to escape quickly. Ronnie and i weren't talking back than so i went to Manchester England, i got in contact with a adoption agency and on May 27th, 1999 i gave birth to a baby girl and she was with me until the 29th of May before she was given to the adoptive family. Tears rolled down Roxy's cheeks.

Phil sighed of course he understood why Roxy was keeping this a secret, she didn't to hurt Ronnie who was already in great pain. "Did you name Her at least"? Phil asked. "Yeah, i named her Hannah Grace but im sure if the adoptive family kept the name though it was a closed adoption." Roxy sighed. "You're gonna have to tell other people including Ronnie". Phil said before walking into the vic to help Peggy. Roxy knew he was right and quickly went to find Ronnie.

Hannah's POV

Hannah looked around the squere. "Is this the kind of place my mother lives in". She wondered. She looked over and saw a laundrty and went inside. "Hello" she called out, a girl probably about 8 or 9 years old came out. "Who are you" the girl sneered. "Hannah Mitchell, who are are" Hannah snapped. "Dotty Cotton" the girl said, " Dotty who is that" a old women voice rang through" "Just some girl Grandma". Dotty said when a women in her 70's came. "Oh, hello my name is Dot Branning" Dot spoke in a cheerful tone. "Hi, my name is Hannah, i came here because im trying to my mother, she gave me up at birth". Hannah said. "What is your mother's name"? Dot asked? Hannah replied " Roxanne Mitchell" Dot shaked her head that Roxy was this girl mother. "I can take you, but i don't think it would be the right time considering what happen recently".

When Hannah asked why, Dot told her that wa something her mother had to tell her. Dot told her that she changed her mind and that she was taking Hannah over to the vic. Dot told Dotty to stay put and walked Hannah over, telling her there was a reason wh god gave her this. Hannah thanked her before walking into the vic. She looked at the the photo she had of her mum and looked around until she saw her "MUM" she exclaimed causing all eyes on her "Hannah" her mom said in shock before rushing over to her and lead her upstairs with a shocked Ronnie and a confused Peggy.


	3. Family Renuion

**After a little break, here's Chapter 3 So Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>April 21, 2009<strong>

Hannah could only flinched as her mom dragged up stairs and into the living room.

"How the hell did were you able to find me out" Roxy asked when she and Hannah walked into the living room?

"I found my birth certificate when my adoptive parents weren't there, I looked at the mother's section and found your name" Hannah paused breathing slowly before continuing.

"When I asked out my adoptive mom about it she just snap and started hitting me saying that the Mitchell's were nothing more than low life family and I was better off with her as a mother then you" Hannah voiced cracked as she was trying not to sob.

Roxy eyes winded as she listened to what Hannah just told. "What was you adoptive mum name" Roxy asked, trying to know who this women was and how she knew her family?

"Cora Robinson, but that time she hit it me, it wasn't the only time." Hannah confessed slowly looking into the Roxy face.

Anger slowly boiled up in Roxy as she looked at Hannah with a horror face. "WHAT" Roxy screamed which lead Hannah to cover her ears at her mother's outburst.

"They were always hitting me, saying that I was going to appreciate it when I older and that I wouldn't be stupid enough to fall pregnant at 14 like Veronica Mitchell or be like any of the Mitchell's" . Hannah said as she turn away trying not to think of those beatings that still hurt her today.

Roxy could look at her baby who was hurting telling her of what the adoptive parents. She thought she done the right thing for Hannah by giving up for a best life but guess that didn't work.

Just then Amy let out a cry alerting Roxy but Hannah as well. Roxy got up with Hannah following her and went into Roxy bedroom here Amy laid in her crib and smiled as she saw her mummy in sight.

"Who is she" Hannah asked curies as she looked at Amy?

Roxy looked at Amy then Hannah and replied "This is your younger Sister Amy".

Hannah gaped as she heard that she had a baby sister. She always wanted a baby sister to dot on and care and protected for.

"Can I hold her" Hannah asked? Reaching her arms for Amy who was looking at Hannah with a curious look.

"Sure why not" Roxy said as she passed Amy to Hannah. She watched as Hannah begin to cooed at Amy and Amy making laughing noises as she love watching Hannah make faces at her.

Ronnie came and stopped at the doorway and motioned for Roxy to meet her in the living room.

"Hannah, watch Amy for me, I won't be long" Roxy said before leaving the bedroom and entering into the living room where Ronnie was waiting.

* * *

><p>"So when were you going tell me about this other daughter of yours". Ronnie sneered as Roxy came in and closed the door.<p>

"I was going tell at some point but i didn't expect for Hannah to find me" Roxy said as Ronnie just shaked her head never expecting that Roxy would keep this kind of secret.

"So at first you have this secret daughter that i don't about, than years later sleep with my man and get pregnant and had Amy, how many times are you going to keep this up Rox" Ronnie screamed

"We weren't talking back than Ron, you just left and I meet this bloke who I dated for a while and found out I was pregnant, he didn't want Hannah, and knowing you would've told to be have an abortion like you tried when you find out I was pregnant with Amy" Roxy shouted as Ronnie just look at Roxy with a pity look.

Ronnie sighed before calming saying "Maybe I would, maybe not I don't know Rox, everything all been a mess lately with Dad, Danielle, and now this".

Roxy could understand what Ronnie was getting at. Their dad lying to Ronnie about her daughter dying and she wasn't when she came on the square looking for Ronnie but their Dad got to her first, and now Danielle was gone and Ronnie was left with noting.

A knock disturbed their conversation as they looked over at the person who knocked and saw it was Hannah and Amy.

"I'm sorry but I think Amy needs a bottle" Hannah stammered as Roxy got up and said she would go fix it before going into the kitchen.

Ronnie looked at Hannah properly and saw that she did have some Mitchell's features with Blonde hair and Blue eyes.

"Who are you" Hannah asked looking at Ronnie?

"I'm your Aunt Ronnie" Ronnie replied as she looked at Hannah.

"I never had a aunt, it was always my adoptive parents no one else." Hannah replied with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry" Ronnie said as she looked at Hannah with a pity look.

Hannah let out a small smile at Ronnie before looking at Amy trying to calm her down.

Ronnie couldn't but notice of how much Hannah looked and acted like Danielle, but half of her was actually glad that Archie didn't know about her and would tried to harm her like he done with Danielle.

Roxy came back with a bottle and the rest of the Mitchell's came upstairs to understand who Hannah was with Roxy telling them the truth (minus Phil).

* * *

><p>While in a family meeting no one notice a old man walking up the stairs and hearing this and seeing Hannah walked into Roxy's bedroom.<p>

The man frozed in shock as he looked at her. This girl looked like Roxy and Ronnie. Who was she? He wondered. Was she V's daughter or Roxy's?

Archie couldn't help but look at how this girl looked so similar to Danielle. She had to be V's daughter no doubt about that as he walked down stairs and left before being noticed.


	4. Who's that?

**Nothing new has happen but so glad Ronnie woke up, she and Roxy are my favorite character's and Amy and Matthew are so cute. So enjoy chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>May,27 2009<strong>

Hannah woke up in her mum's bed when her bladder woke her up. She didn't mind sharing a bed with her mum since Her great aunt Peggy had no other room to put her.

She then realized that today was her birthday and she was sharing it with her real family.

Hannah got up without disturbing her mum and Amy from their sleep and went out quiet to use the toilet.

After using the toilet she headed back to her mum's room when she noticed Ronnie in the living room staring at a locket.

"What are you doing" Hannah asked?

Ronnie jumped at hearing Hannah voice before looking up at her.

"Nothing, just looking at family photos." Ronnie replied looking back at the locket.

Hannah stepped closer and saw what Ronnie was looking at. A picture of a newborn baby.

"Who's baby is that" Hannah asked?

"My daughter" Ronnie said as she closed the locket.

"Where is she" Hannah wondered.

"She's dead, died in a car accident a month ago shortly before you came here". Ronnie said in a sad tone as she got up

Hannah looked at her aunt with a hurtful expression.

"I'm sorry Aunt Ron" Hannah said and she was.

Ronnie looked at her niece with a small sad smile. "It's alright it was no one fault but my dad".

"What was her name Aunt Ronnie" Hannah asked?

"Well I was 14 when she was born but I called her Amy" Ronnie said.

"So my sister was named after my cousin" Hannah said.

"Yes but that was only because we all thought she was dead back then" Ronnie said as tears fell down for her daughter.

"I don't get it" Hannah said.

"My dad forced me to give her up shortly after birth, then last year he told me she died in a accident which was a lie, she came here looking for me but he got to her first saying i wasn't interested in her" Ronnie paused as tears went down her cheeks before continueing.

"She tried to tell me, saying she had a locket that looked just like mine, i wanted her to show it but she didn't had it at the time, i didn't believe her, i threw her out on the streets, i found it later went after her but then a car came just as she came towards me and she was hit and she died in my arms" Ronnie looked away as more tears felled down.

Hannah stared at her aunt with her own tears coming down at what her aunt had to go through and her cousin paying the price every since she was born because of their grandfather decisions.

Hannah began to ask about her grandmother. "Why didn't Grandma stop him". Hannah asked .

"She left when i was 5 months pregnant, she wasn't a strong women like me, your mum, and Aunt Peggy, your grandfather destroyed her, she used to cut her arms trying to escape the hellish nightmare she was in" Ronnie explained to her niece.

"Couldn't she tried to to help at least" Hannah asked?

"No it was already decided, besides broken people like your grandma don't think straight". Ronnie pointed out.

Hannah slowly nodded before kissing her aunt on the cheek. She decided to go back to bed since it was 4:15 a.m. Before leaving the room she turned at Ronnie and said "Oh Aunt Ron, its my birthday" Hannah announced cheerfully.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Ronnie said as Hannah left the room to go back to sleep, before doing the same.

Hannah went back on the bed and snuggle up to Roxy falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>Later on around noon, Hannah told the the rest of the it was her birthday. Which resulted in Peggy saying there was going to be a birthday meal.<p>

"Now we're all going to have a nice family meal and sing happy birthday to Hannah" Peggy snapped as everyone groaned at the table.

Surprisly everything went somethly and Ronnie and Hannah began to the bond more as Ronnie grown to love Hannah as her own daughter.

Even though she loved Danielle, she couldn't forgive her self for not protecting her from Archie. She promised she wouldn't let the same thing happen to Roxy, Hannah, and Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright i tried to good on Ronnie and Hannah talk and on this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.<strong>


End file.
